


Mischief in the Mornings

by Gayer-goyleGriffin (FereroRocher)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Marshall Lee is a Tease, Showers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, denied pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereroRocher/pseuds/Gayer-goyleGriffin
Summary: Waking up is always hard when it comes to Marshall Lee, while Gumball struggles to not be late for classes due to certain events in the morning.Or, a slice of their morning routine.
Relationships: Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Mischief in the Mornings

"Hey, wake up sleepyhead. We've got to go to class," the pink boy said to his sleeping lover while combing his hands through the fluffy black hair. 

"Mnnn stop disturbing me, Bubba. Your sweet voice is annoying." Marshall just wrapped his arms around Gumball's waist and snuggled deeper into the blankets. "Your hands feel so nice," and he started to snore again.

Gumball just lightly laughs at his cute boyfriend and basked in the sweet moment for a while before he deemed it enough and proceeds to untangle himself from Marshall's arms. Deciding to give the raven more time to sleep, he went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Noticing that his body pillow is missing, he woke up with a big yawn and groggily scanned the room for any signs of his prince charming. Soft humming came from the bathroom so he reluctantly got out of bed to join Gumball. Going in the showers, he go under the pouring water and hugged his lover to avoid from falling down while he closed his eyes from a short nap again.

The pink boy gasp as slim hands wrapped his waist only to find Marshall sleeping on his back. Laughing, he turned around carefully and held the slightly shorter raven’s face in his hands, kissing him. "Marshall, you can’t just sleep in the shower. It’s dangerous if you fall down," he said as he rubbed his lovers face. Smiling, he saw the raven slowly open his eyes to look back at him and he kissed his lips again because he just can't resist the sight in front of him.

"You weren't there when I woke up so I came to find you. And it's not dangerous because you're here."

"Okay then, let's just get you cleaned up while we're both here."

"No, I can clean myself," Marshall said as he almost dropped the soap in his hands. "You just go do your own cleaning while I do mine. It'll be faster like this."

Gumball just smiled at his boyfriend as the raven almost drop the soap once again. Since he's already done cleaning himself, he thought he should lend a hand to his sleepy lover. "C'mon, here, let me help you."

"No, I'm an independent boy who needs no man in my life," he said sleepily, not noticing that he was still cleaning his right arm the whole time.

"I know you're an independent boy who needs no man, but it's not every time that I get the chance to clean you right? You may not need a man in your life but I do, I do and that man is you." Gumball knows that what he's saying is just foul play and Marshall will never be able to reject him after saying this but he loves to see the cute contemplating look his lover makes every morning whenever he is sleepy.

After a long thought, Marshall finally gives in and agrees. "I'm only doing this cuz you need me... and that maybe I also... no... maybe it is because... I need you too... maybe," he says and yawns right after. "I love you, you know? So... much..." And another yawn before he just keeps quiet while the only man that he needs in his life rinsed the soap and shampoo off of him.

Gumball brought him out of the showers ad took some towels for both of them. Wiping himself dry, he watched as Marshall quietly dries himself too. Noticing that the raven was still quiet as he started to dress himself, he decided to ask him. " Hey, you okay? You seem to be awfully quiet over there... Anything wrong?"

"Ah? Oh, no no, it's nothing... It's just-Argh," the raven covers his face from his hands. "I really do say embarrassing things when I'm half asleep, don't I? Arghhhhh, It's so embarrassing!!!"

The taller boy just laugh and steps closer to his boyfriend, lifting his face from his hands. "No you're not," he said and kissed Marshall's forehead. "You're just really adorable and I can never get enough of it. And, no, don't ever change the way you are because you are absolutely perfect for me."

Marshall smiled and kissed his lover. What started as a light peck, turns into a full on make-out session. The raven started to slowly creep his hands over Gumball's buttoned-up shirt and the pink boy just moaned into his mouth. He then used one hand to hold the back of the taller boy's neck and the other hand just grip the pick locks on his lover's head.

"Mmmm... Marshall, we shouldn't be- Ahh... shouldn't be doing- doing this... right now," Gumball moaned and gasps. He tried his best to stop the raven's advances but he can feel his resolve fading quickly as pleasure builds up in his nether region. "Stop, please... We go to-Fuck! Ahh... Marshall-Fucking-Lee, we seriously need to stop. Class starts in-Haaa... in 30 minutes," he said as he grabbed onto Marshall's waist.

Marshall kept with his advances, lightly squeezing the hold over the pink boy's neck while his other roamed downward to tease and scratch at his navel hair.

"Marshall, please... Ahh..."

Smirking, the raven stopped abruptly, pats Gumball's chest a couple of times and twisted away from the hold of his boyfriend, walking towards their kitchen while purposely swaying his hips. "Okay then, baby. Next time it is."

Gumball just stood there, eyes wide as he watch his lover seductively walk away and thinking of a way to take care of his hard-on. Sighing, he decided to just leave it in hopes that it will go down after a while.

Serving up a quick meal for the both of them, Marshall just snickered at Gumball as the boy entered the kitchen to eat his breakfast.

"Fucking tease," said the pink haired boy, sitting down with a soft glare that promised a definite payback later that day.

Marshall just winked at his lover and placed his hand on Gumball's free hand from across the table, basking in the small warmth shared through the contact.

And at the exact same moment, both boys really wished that class is cancelled for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time in reading this short story of mine. First time to finally post something here so I really hope you like it :3
> 
> Have some other stories in mind but I'll try posting a short one first before trying for a long one.


End file.
